¿Seré capaz de verte otra vez?
by meidos
Summary: Luego de un encuentro inesperado, ¿Podrá Midorikawa encontrar a esa persona que dejo tal impresión en el?  HiroMido
1. Encuentro Predestinado

**Capítulo I**

En un tren colmado de gente se encuentra un joven pelirrojo, quien se encontraba muy aburrido, jugando en su celular.  
>Luego de varias estaciones, y de gente subiendo y bajando en las estaciones, aborda un chico peli verde. Sin pensarlo mucho este se acerca a donde está el otro, y es cuando se percata de lo lindo que era el joven: tenía unos hermosos ojos jade, cabello pelirrojo y una piel tan blanca como la porcelana.<p>

-Esto, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?-dice, nerviosamente, señalando el asiento de al lado del pelirrojo

-Como gustes-responde el pelirrojo sin prestar mucha atención, viendo la pantalla de su celular

Luego de este mínimo intercambio de palabras, Midorikawa se encontraba aturdido y no sabía la razón; su corazón latía más rápido, un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, sonreía sin pensarlo y sus manos temblaban. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así.

Durante todo el camino, solo pensaba en sí debería de decir algo, como presentarse o algo parecido. Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, el tren se detuvo, y el otro tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la salida. Midorikawa, ya más tranquilo, se retiro del lugar.  
>Al salir del tren, sin siquiera pensarlo, trato de divisar a aquel joven que causo tal impresión en el, cosa que resulto sin resultados.<p>

Aun sin poder sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió hacia su casa. Lo único que quería dejar de pensar en aquel pelirrojo. Y cenar; tal vez debería de detenerse a comer algo.

¨Tal vez así pienso en otra cosa¨

Se dirigió hacia una heladería cercana. Al estar allí ordeno un helado de té verde, el cual, por cierto, era su favorito. Ya con mejor ánimo, y con el estomago lleno, continuo con su camino.

¨No por mucho madrugar amanece más pronto¨ se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que debería dejar que las cosas pasen cuando tengan que pasar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica sera agradecido y tomado en cuenta.<br>Gracias por leer :3


	2. Y Por Azares Del Destino

Una breve aclaración, lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos de Midorikawa.  
>Ahora si, el segundo capitulo :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Los durante los siguientes días, Midorikawa no lograba dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo que hubiera pasado si hubiera hecho esto u lo otro. Al final siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que la vida es una serie de decisiones; desde lo que paso el otro día se había preguntado que hubiese pasado si hubiese, por lo menos, preguntado por el nombre de ese chico. Pero, más que nada, se seguía preguntando porque sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte cuando pensaba en él.

No es como si estuviese enamorado ¿o tal vez sí? Y aun teniendo en cuenta esa posibilidad, le resultaba imposible pensar que uno se pudiese sentir así por alguien de quien no conoce. El nunca había creído mucho en el amor a primera vista, tal vez funcionara en la ficción, pero esto era vida real.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas, hasta que, un día dieron la noticia de un estudiante transferido.  
>-Mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa-espero que todos podamos llevarnos bien.<br>Midorikawa se sentía excesivamente feliz, de poder por fin saber su nombre, de poder estar cerca, de tener la posibilidad de hablar con él, de ser su amigo, o inclusive más que eso.  
>Nerviosismo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo para, por fin, entablar una conversación con él.<br>-Hola-dijo tímidamente- mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji  
>-Hola, gusto en conocerte Ryuuji- respondió el pelirrojo<br>"Y ahora que digo!"  
>-Esto-dijo desesperadamente y con una voz casi inaudible-y… te gusta el helado?<br>"Porque pregunto esto!"  
>-Si, y a ti?-responde con un tono de duda en su voz<br>-Por supuesto!-dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-a mi me encanta el helado!  
>-Ya veo -agregó en de ojos verdes con una cálida sonrisa-vayamos a comer helado algún día<br>Midorikawa asintió, mientras una sonrisa sincerase mostraba en su rostro y un ligero sonrojo llegaba a sus mejillas.

De esta sencilla manera, una hermosa amistad comenzó a florecer…

* * *

><p>Espero le haya gustado :D<br>Por favor digan me que opinan del fic hasta ahora.  
>Hasta el proximo capitulo~<p> 


	3. Ahora Es Cuando

**Capítulo III**

-Hiroto, mira lo que he comprado!-dijo el peli verde mientras sacaba un telescopio de una caja  
>-Acaso te gusta la astronomía?-pregunto el pelirrojo mientas sus labios se tornaban en una leve sonrisa<br>-No, pero vi que pasabas tanto tiempo viendo al cielo, así que pensé que debe de ser divertido  
>-Y ya has visto las constelaciones?<br>-Bueno, veras que aun no sé cómo usar un telescopio-el peli verde sonrió nerviosamente, armándose de valor para decir lo siguiente-se me ha ocurrido que podrías enseñarme como.  
>"Esta es mi oportunidad"-pensó de manera entusiasta.<br>-Entonces, vayamos a mi casa después de clases-dijo, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
>-De acuerdo!<br>-Por cierto, porque has traído a clases un telescopio?  
>-No me preguntes algo que no puedo responder-murmuro, verdaderamente preguntándose a sí mismo porque había llevado el telescopio.<p>

Justo al sonar la campana de salida, ambos salieron de sus salones lo mas rápido posible y, tal como acordaron, se dirigieron a la casa de Hiroto. No era la primera vez que Ryuuji visitaba aquel lugar, de hecho era común encontrarlo ahí.  
>Era un lugar bastante espacioso, considerando que el pelirrojo vivía solo, por esto mismo, el mencionado previamente no se molesto en avisar que ya había regresado.<br>Rápidamente subieron hacia la habitación del mayor, la cual estaba bastante más ordenada que la del amante del helado.  
>El menor había dejado el telescopio a un lado de la puerta y sacado un PSP de su mochila y sentado en el suelo, mientras Hiroto le observaba con cara de aburrimiento.<br>-Faltan unas dos horas para que anochezca-dijo el peli verde-algo hay que hacer mientras tanto.

Cuando por fin se oculto el sol, el pelirrojo abrió una gaveta de su escritorio, y de esta saco unos lentes de aumento, luego sonrió al peli verde.  
>-Supongo no compraste otros lentes, cierto?<br>-Eh? Se puede cambiar de lente?-respondió, con desconcierto.  
>El pelirrojo solamente rio mientras salía de su habitación.<br>-Oi! Esperadme!  
>El menor agarro el telescopio que lo había acompañado desde temprano en la mañana y ambos bajaron a la primera planta.<p>

Ya en el jardín, luego de alistar el telescopio, ambos se sentaron en el césped uno cerca del otro.  
>El mayor comenzó a explicarle como cambiar los lentes del telescopio y cómo enfocarlo, después de que el peli verde comprendiera como hacer esto, saco un mapa estelar y comenzó a explicar lo básico de las constelaciones:<br>-Las constelaciones son las agrupaciones de estrellas, son la principal fascinación de cualquier aficionado a la astronomía. Existe una gran cantidad de constelaciones, siendo 48 en total.  
>Midorikawa no tenia nada que decir, así que solamente asintió y escucho el resto de la explicación.<br>-En esta época del año, la constelación más fácil de observar es Piscis.  
>El pelirrojo se acerco al telescopio para buscar dicha constelación. Mientras tanto, por su parte, el menor se encontraba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, los cuales consistían principalmente de quien se encontraba a su lado.<p>

"En definitiva hice lo correcto al conseguir un telescopio."  
>"Tal vez, ahora debería de decirle…"<br>"Podría ser que me corresponda"

Momentos más tarde, el pelirrojo se separo del telescopio y volteo a ver al menor.  
>-Ya logre enfocar el telescopio.<br>Esto saco abruptamente al peli verde de sus pensamientos.  
>-Mira ahora- continuo el mayor.<br>Casi de forma inmediata, Midorikawa se incorporo y se acerco para ver.  
>-Wow-dijo el peli verde, con evidente entusiasmo en su voz- creo que ahora entiendo porque te gustan tanto las estrellas.<br>-Verdad que son hermosas?-dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo y viendo hacia el cielo con una mirada perdida.  
>Fue entonces cuando ambos se percataron de lo cerca estaban el uno del otro, causando esto que un sonrojo se apoderara del rostros de ambos.<br>"Esta es mi oportunidad"  
>"Es ahora o nunca"<br>El peli verde estaba decidido, había reunido el suficiente valor y eliminó la distancia entre ellos con un dulce y tímido beso.  
>El pelirrojo estaba verdaderamente perplejo, pero no por eso disgustado, por la acción de quien estaba a su lado.<br>-Y-yo, este-dijo con una voz temblorosa, mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer rápidamente -m-me gustas, quisiera saber si, tal vez, tu te sientes igual.  
>Y, en efecto ,al pelirrojo no le era para nada indiferente. Los últimos sucesos lo habían dejado atónito, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, el menor agrego:<br>-Esto...n-no importa si tu respuesta es no, yo soy feliz solo por el hecho de estar cerca de ti.  
>-Bueno, yo realmente aprecio tu amistad, pero...<br>"Ya esta, lo dijo, estoy seguro que me rechaza"  
>-...quisiera -prosiguió- ser mas que tu amigo.<br>Midorikawa sintió una enorme alegría invadir todo su ser.  
>El pelirrojo se acerco para besarlo nuevamente; fue un beso lento y dulce, que se interrumpió cuando el mayor sintió lagrimas recorrer el rostro del peli verde. El separarse, fue únicamente para que el oji verde secara las lágrimas del otro.<br>-Porque lloras?-pregunto inocentemente  
>-Es que estoy muy feliz-dijo, frotando sus oscuros ojos- pensé que esto jamás podría pasar.<br>En ese instante, el pelirrojo tomo la mano del de ojos azabache y entrelazo sus propios dedos con los del otro.  
>-Te amo- susurro al oído del menor<br>-Yo también te amo- murmuro antes de sellar sus labios en otro cálido beso.


End file.
